Change log
Versions 0.17 PC 0.17.6 *Fixed changing hotkeys on modules (bug was introduced in 1.7.5?) *Added a "Run while in the background" feature in settings *Point-Defense System detonates missiles and torpedoes instead of desintegrating them. 0.17.4 (build 1298) Released on 10.6.2019 * Other changes: ** Some ships renamed(old → new) *** Godfather → Odin ** WormTail modules are now removed completely from the game, only the devices exist and are built-in for all worm ships. 0.17.4 (build 1294) Released on 24.5.2019 * Fixed arena bugs 0.17.3 (build 1292) Released on 22.5.2019 * New weapons: ** L-type: Heavy Lighting Cannon (size 2x4) ** T-type: Cluster Torpedo (size 2x4), Heavy Acid Torpedo (size 2x5) ** S-type: Mine-Thrower (size 2x4) * The level cap of your ships can be raised * Other changes: ** Some ships renamed(old → new) *** Jormungand → Godfather *** Wormship(Capital) → Jormungandr *** Rattletrap(Destroyer) → Rustbucket *** Rattletrap(Battleship) → Nomad ** Oracle, Zeus, Jormungandr(former Capital Wormship), Chronos, Proxima, Kryptoria and Eden now take some time to rotate the gun instead of instantaneously pointing to the target. 0.17 (build 1277) Released on 31.3.2019 * Ion Cannon bug fixed (projectiles would behave strangely when shot, sometimes like lasers) 0.17 (build 1276) Released on 30.3.2019 * Quest system updated: ** A new quest exists that allows you to repair a damaged Scavenger ship (requires translator). This event can only be found after 200LY. * 3D sprites and splash updates for the Scavengers * Regular battles no longer drop credits - instead, battles will drop Toxic Waste and Scrap. 0.17 (build 1275) Released on 25.3.19 * New Quest system: ** Quests can be obtained from any unoccupied faction base. ** Beacons also provide some quests. * New Secret Faction: "Scavengers" * New Secret Ships: "Rattletrap" and "fs_flagship" that heavily resembles the Sand Crawler from Star Wars. ** 3 different "Rattletrap" ships can be bought from the "a group of weird-looking ships" event. To trade with them, you need the Ancient Translator quest item. Attacking the Scavengers drops no loot. * New items: ** M-type weapon, Cluster Missle Launcher:- fires a missile that splits into many small missiles near the end of its flight. ** Armor, Reactive Armor:- HP-dense armour at the expense of constant drain on energy. ** Drone Bay S1:- spawns drones that armed with Pulse Cannon M2 with 112 HP. * Unused items: ** The battleship Velez has been added, although unobtainable. It can be obtained in Event Horizon: Frontier through PVP. ** A new drone has been added with no drone bay that is identical to the collector drones in Event Horizon: Frontier. * Splash and 3D sprites added for the Syndicate faction. Versions 0.16 0.16 (build 1253) Released on 16.12.18 *Christmas update! **Wining battles have chance to drop snowflakes. **Christmas events(green bell symbol) appears around the galaxy. ***"Attack" to fight Santa Claus and some other ships. Winning the battle gives chance to get good quality modules and many snowflakes(about 80 snowflakes at 300LY). ***"Store" offer some blueprints: Santa Claus(Capital Ship), Meteor(Frigate), Santa's Drone Bay(3 different sizes), and Firework Cannon. It also offer random good quality modules, including Heavy Missile Launcher M3. These modules can be bought multiple times. All the store's offers cost snowflakes. *Repainting and upgrading ships in the shipyard. **Repainting ships with stars. **Add new slots which depend on adjacent slots to the ships with stars. *Other changes. **Heavy Missile Launcher M3 can be bought from smugglers. **Drone Module modifiers value increased. ***Damage and defense modifiers increased from 20%/50%/100% to 30%/80%/150%. ***Speed and range modifiers increased from 10%/25%/50% to 20%/50%/80%. **Drone boosters modifier effect calculation reworked. ***Previous calculation: (100%+normal_effect)*(1+modifier)-100% ***Current calculation: normal_effect*(1+modifier) **"Extra equipment slots" upgrade modifier for ships removed. ***Due to new slot addition option, previous upgrade modifier of "Extra equipment slots" are invalidated and the icon of those upgrades are changed to the "Built-in auto targeting system" icon(effect not confirmed). All the additional slots are removed and the modules using those slots are moved to the inventory. **New ship upgrade modifier available: "30% less armor, regenerates 1%/sec". ***This upgrade is can be stacked with living ships' regeneration. ***Adding this upgrade does not block repair bot placement. ***Decrease in armor only affect basic hit points. **Colour of Stalker Missile Launcher changed from blue to a colour close to other missile launchers. **Destroyed Wormship tail segments leave a "ghost" tail instead of completely disappear. Versions 0.15 0.15.4 Released on 02.12.18 *Bug fixes 0.15.3 Released on 28.11.18 *New Skills: Hardened Shields(increase energy shields strength), Accelerated Shields(increase energy shields recharge rate) *Improved UI: Grouping in ship builder. Items with 3 or more variations are grouped together. 0.15.2 *New Faction: Syndicate *New Ships: Jormungand (Capital Ship), Yeti (Battleship), Valkyrie (Cruiser), Banshee (Destroyer), Goblin (Frigate) *New Weapons - Stalker Missile Launcher, Heavy Railgun 0.15.1 (Build 1207) *New ship, "Bug" which belongs to The Swarm. *New Satellite, the Hovertank, on The Empire tech tree. *Nerfs to the Capital Ship, Wormship. (confirmation needed) 0.15 (Build 1203) * New faction, "The Swarm". * New module, Auto Pilot, in The Swarm tech tree. * New ships, Wormship (Battleship), Wormship (Capital Ship) and Merchant Ship . * Crab moved to The Swarm tech tree. * Changes in ship movement behavior, more momentum and inertia. * Added Deep Space Scanner to Upgrade tree (4 points total), which allows discovery of adjacent stars, acting as a re-usable star map. Versions 0.14 0.14.6 (Build 1171) Released 06.01.18 * The Chariot's Firework Cannons (Holy Cannon in-game) can now be unlocked. * New "Pirate Base" Free Star Capital, that gives huge loot. 0.14.5 (Build 1166) Released 26.12.17 * Chariot and Holy Cannon blueprints can be found on neutral planets * Fixed the bug which made the new ships disappear after restarting the game * Santa Claus - the biggest flagship - can be obtained from Christmas battle at 250+ * Fixed Black Hole Generator bug 0.14.4 (Build 1162) Released 07.12.17 * Bugs Fixing * Santa ships will disappear when the game is restarted 0.14.4 (Build 1159) Released 07.12.17 * Xmas update ** Two new ship(Chariot ＆ Santa Claus) ** One new weapon(Holy gun) ** One new DroneBay(Santa Drone) ** One new Event(merry christmas) ** Daily reward ** Shield Special effect 0.14.3 (Build 1150) Released 04.09.17 * Improved Performance * Bugs Fixing 0.14.2 (Build 1131) Released 20.06.17 * Facebook integration added. 0.14.1 (Build 1106) Release 06.06.17 * Plasma web AOE halved * Reduced recoil and pulse of most guns. * Fixed panels. * Fixed some visual bugs. * Reverted energy regeneration and weight of reactors to 0.13.1 numbers (+10% regen, +100% weight). * Fixed several critical bugs causing the game to crash. * Fixed disappearing in combat buttons. * Fixed hang when to retreat several times. * Fixed analog control causing ships to oscillate 0.14 (Build 1090) Released 30.05.17 * New physics and game mechanics (buggy). ** These Include: *** Ships have greater inertia and takes longer to change their direction of movement. *** Afterburner now takes into account ship weight and will requires time to accelerate, this is noticeably long on heavy ships. *** Black Hole pull strength has been increased significantly. *** Missiles move faster and can turn on tighter angles with no stat change. *** Asteroids no longer send out rock shards when destroyed, but deal more damage upon collision. *** Changing ships in combat no longer locks the ship in place, it will keep moving as appropriate for the previous momentum. *** Railgun velocity increased with no stat change. *** Firework Cannon and Fragmentation Bomb damage lowered in stats but no change in combat. *** Acid Cannon projectile no longer 'sticks' to the foe, but rather performs like a acid cloud, velocity depending on ship speed. *** Ships now fires weapons in different barrels simultaneously rather than having a tiny delay between each barrel. This allows high recoil weapons installed in multiple slots to be fired together at the same velocity. For example, a build of Excalibur that is at minimum weight and installed with 4 railguns would not be ideal using the old physics because only the first shot would be fired off at full velocity, while the other three barrels would be slowed due to the first shot pushing the ship back significantly. *** Recoil of firing weapons and impulse received from enemy fire now applies a torque to the ship if the force is not applied towards the centre of mass of the ship. For instance, if a Thunder fires a railgun barrel only from the weapon slot on the right side of the ship, it will send the ship spinning clockwise due to the moment of the force, unlike in the old physics settings, whereby the recoil would only push the ship back. *** Satellites are now positioned further away from the ship, and does not stick to their relative position to the ship as rigidly as before. *** Tractor beams now only restricts locked on ships from leaving the its range. This means ship caught by tractor beams can move unaffected within the range of the beam but are restricted by its force when trying to leave the range of the beam. *** Warp drive now teleports it's user instantly upon activation as opposed to having a short delay. However, its cooldown has been increased to compensate for this change. *** Players can once again have a Stealth Field active while cloaked. *** ECM Jammer projectiles are now solid and can be pushed by ships. Missiles will detonate upon impact instead of circling about. * New textures, animations, coloring and lighting for many things. ** These include: *** Destroyed ships now have an explosion animation and leave behind a wreck. Like Starbases, this is cosmetic. *** New asteroid texture. *** Missiles now leave a colourful trails as visual effects *** Removed ship trail *** New torpedo textures *** Emp torpedo now has a bigger explosion delay. *** Graphics of the wormholes in the starmap are changed to be the same as a black hole created by a black hole generator. *** Firework Cannon AoE is now colorful. *** Heavy Anti-Matter Bomb and HAMB M2 now have a purple radius. * Changing ships no longer lets players use active modules during the countdown such as weapons or a repair bot. * IAP shop can now be accessed anywhere on the star map instead of only from smugglers. * Chinese translation. * Enemies have noticeably less health (scaling change at high levels?). * Missile Launcher damage buff. * Heavy Missile launcher M3's missile speed increased from 25 to 30. * Plasma multicannon now fires 8 bullet volleys instead of 5. * Thermal armor and heavy thermal armor now correctly grants heat resistance rather than energy resistance. * Up to 12 enemy ships can spawn in combat if the timer for reinforcements runs long enough or the player chooses to call them early. * In base capture fights only a Starbase will spawn initially, giving the player time. * Clicking on the remaining player or enemy ships on the UI no longer pauses combat, only the pause button will. * Enemy reinforcement timer will no longer stop counting down unless 12 enemies are spawned. * Ships once more gain exp based on damage and not killing blows. * Heavy Anti-Matter Bombe and HAMB M2 now are charge-weapons like the Tachyon Beam. * When there are no more enemy ships to call in or player ships to swap to, the appropriate options will disappear from the pause menu instead of being greyed out. * When an oracle flagship charges a tachyon weapon (small tachyon beam, tachyon beam and death ray) , the charging energy ball now moves towards the direction of the target along the edge of the oracle, rather than awkwardly remaining on its initial position. * Colossus now has an innate 50% kinetic resistance, and 33% heat and energy resistance. * Small Repair Ray now heals players with constant heal over time like a repair bot. * At very low Light Years, Abandoned Stations will have no enemies and still give standard rewards. Bugs: * After entering a battle and tapping 'Fight' too quickly the combat UI may not load completely, preventing the player from controlling theirs ships. * Stasis field only deals a minimal amount of damage, with no effect. * Ships will be pushed about upon collision with enemies provided the foe is fast enough, regardless of weight. Drones can move enemy flagships for example. * When frontal energy shield is used on flagships, the shield is positioned too far from the flagship in an unnatural way. * Analog control causes lighter ships to spontaneously oscillate instead of stopping at the target angle, causing difficulty in aiming weapons. * If Point Defense is set to only active past a certain energy threshold, the player will not regain energy past that amount. Versions 0.13 0.13.2 (Build 1063) Released 07.05.17 * Fixed a bug from build 1059 where crafting improved/superior modules and ships had a chance for an unmodified result. 0.13.2 (Build 1059) Released 07.05.17 * Ships can be upgraded and modified in shipyards. These are located at base nodes and require control of the base to use. * Game database editing tool (visit community page for details). * Previously secret blueprints can now researched normally. * New ship upgrade; lower base weight by 20% * 6 new nodes per type on the skill tree for two new kinds (12 total); lower workshop costs by 5% each, and lower workshop level requirement by 5 each. * Ship list in the hanger is now sorted by built-in order, not the name of the ships. * Minor fixes and improvements ** These include: *** Large Anti-Matter and Anti-Matter Reactor energy recharge lowered by about 10% each, and their weight is cut by half. Large Nuclear Reactor has the recharge rate increased from 26 to 27. *** Changed the firing characteristics of the Heavy Laser Beam M2 *** Small Lightning canon M3 has been modified (smaller arc, further range). *** Satellites no longer add weight, or health to ships. *** Point Defense now destroys projectiles without detonating explosions. Energy consumption is increased by about 50%. *** Cloaking System and Fortification Module moved to defense tab in ship constructor. *** Fuel Cells, Large Fuel Cells, Armored Fuel Cells, and Heavy Armored Fuel Cells have less fuel. Heavy Armored Fuel Cells and Heavy Titanium Armor add more hp. *** All size and all type of the resistance armors have their resistance increased. Their energy absorption, ramming damage, and recharge rate are also increased for each type. *** Large Shield Capacitor add more shield points. *** Drone boosters and factories have their weight reduced by 90%. *** Targeting Unit no longer has energy consumption. *** Range Master Unit has increased energy consumption and weight. 0.13.1 (Build 1038) Released 26.04.17 * Singularity Cannon can now be unlocked from Eden once more, bug fix. * New possible weapon modifier, -projectile weight%. * Easter Egg removed from planet search. 0.13.1 (Build 1032) Released 24.04.17 * Added Starbases in the arena ** During base-capture fights the enemy will begin 3 ships spawned, and keep bringing more in(40s minimum, kills reset timer) to a maximum of 5. Standard battles still have the previous maximum of 3. * Many new blueprints can be found on planets ** These Include *** Heavy Anti Matter Bomb M2 - Taraniak Blueprint *** Heavy Pulse Cannon - Veniri Blueprint *** Heavy Laser Beam M2 - Jurgans Blueprint *** Machine Gun - Neganari Blueprint *** Singularity Cannon - Neganari Blueprint *** EMP Torpedo - Korerans Blueprint *** Heavy EMP Torpedo - The Empire Blueprint *** Blueprints can now be found on all planets * Drones and Drone Modules have been rebalanced * Many bug fixes and improvements ** Added an undo button in the ship construction ** Added an "unlock all" button in the ship construction ** You can now move a module already installed on your ship by dragging it. ** Added universal weapon sorting to editor. ** Modules can be dragged directly from the list of modules without going in to details. ** Added Death Ray to Unknown tree. ** Golden -90% weight modules and Purple -50% have been nerfed to -50% and -40% respectively. ** Increased Cloak cooldown significantly. ** Stealth field will now break upon using Afterburner and players can no turn stealthed while cloaked. ** Enemies will now attack stealthed players if they are in close proximity. **Pot Satellite changed several blue slots on each version to blue/green. **Small Missile Launcher and Missile Launcher M2 damage buffs. ** Toggle option to display PvP nodes on the Galaxy map added. ** Special nodes such as star bases and flagship fights can now be accessed without zooming in. **Small Plasma Cannon functionality changed. * Italian translation 0.13.0 Released 15.04.17 *Easter egg can be found in planets. *New ships: **Scavenger: looks like a smaller Falcon with the same design as the exploration ship. **Easter egg: It's the Egg, but with drawings on it, can only be found by exploring planets. *New Weapon: **Heavy Missile M3: they are the red (acid/fire?) missiles the AI uses, but with less turning speed. *New Modules: **Shield Capacitors: work similar to armor **Shield Generators: recharge the shield over time while passively using energy. *Online arena(yellow swords in map). *Buy levels(yellow star in map) . *added tokens to the game . *Improved ships can be constructed at workshops. These ships have certain perks. *Player level cap for skill tree has been increased. *Blueprints for ships can be found from exploring. *Model update for Internal Damper/Stabilizer *Changed some veteran equippement. Versions 0.12 0.12.3 Released 02.04.17 *New Faction, "Imperial". Appears at 100 LY+ *New ships ** These Include *** Zombie - New addition to Jugran *** Dart - New addition to Veneri *** Trident - New addition to bushrak *** Renamed Imperial ships. *** Dreadnaught; Imperial Flagship *New weapons ** These Include *** Heavy Acid Missile - New addition to Jugran *** Missile Launcher M3 - New addition to Bushrak *** Rocket Launcher M2 - Imperial *** Ion Cannon - Imperial *** Heavy Ion Cannon - Imperial * Crafting now has three options ** Craft a common item ** Craft an improved quality item (requires faction points) ** Craft a superior item (requires faction points and stars) Results in a purple loot with a low chance of gold loot. * When you zoom out on the farthest map, you can now toggle the display of flagship battles and smuggler's stores on the map. 0.12.2 Released 27.03.17 *new ship Imperial Battlecruiser and weapon “rocket launcher” *new Hangar that allows up to 12 battleships; two of these slots can also be upgraded to allow flagships *when run out of fuel you have to wait for a supply ship to send fuel *notes in planets are now visible in the map *more fade animations *new skills in skill tree, removed the exploration ship skills *multi-player still doesn't work *satellites cost stars again in traders *new way to explore planets *all types of planets can be now explored *Fuel is no longer awarded from battles. *spawned drones will not stay immobile anymore when there are no enemies (or cloaked enemies) *M81 drones now deal energy type damage 0.12.1 Released 19.03.17 * new ships and weapons ** These include: *** New Plasma Web :BHG like weapon with an explosion that immobilize you and deal damage during several seconds (Imperial Frigate) *** New Heavy EMP torpedo, uses 3x3 T weapon space. *** Changed EMP torpedo: have 2 sec cooldown, but will not disable actions anymore, it will suck energy proportionnaly to the damage. *** Changed some Imperial veteran equippement 0.12 Released 18.03.17 * Changed app name and loading screen. * Added Privacy Policy to main menu. * Added ship classes and changed the skill tree. * Added Imperial faction. * Changed hangar to be based on ship class rather than size. * Added information panel tech tree. * Moved satellites to ship editor. * Added zoom options to ship editor. * No longer possible to warp into planets during combat. *Added fade animations (when going from planet to planet). *There is a 4 hour cooldown to enter a gauntelet that starts the moment you enter the gauntelet. *Multiplayer nodes now all across the map. Versions 0.11 0.11- Released 14.04.16 * Added player's passive bonus tree: You can obtain skill points when you defeat enemies, then assign those points to bonuses (exp, damage, armor, fuel capacity, exploration ship stats, etc) * Removed star cost bonuses such as "quick learning" and "heavy armor" * Crafting is no longer time-consuming * Players can now craft improved items in workshop with Alien Technology stars. * Rewarded video ads * New leveling system: a level 100 ship has +1000% damage and health bonus * NPC level cap increased to 300. Versions 0.10 0.10.10 - Released 26.03.16 * Added module sorting function 0.10.10 - Released 25.03.16 * New ship - Spike Mk2 * New weapon - Small Tachyon Beam * New module modifiers: explosion radius (AoE), shield upgrade, damage reduction increase * Koreran ship Raven Mk2 upgrade * Damage indicator * New settings menu * Limited NPC level to 200 * Quality of loot now depends on distance from home base. * Added cooldown to cloaking system. * Small stasis fields now deals damage (also applies to M22 Drones) 0.10.9 - Released 06.03.16 * Chance to find high-quality items in smuggler bases * Research points can now be bought * New event type: Skirmish Challenge (unofficial name) You are given a predetermined basic ship to duel against an enemy for up to 5 rounds. Each time you win the battle, you will receive a random reward, and the opponent will switch to a more advanced ship after each round. After winning 5 rounds on the same station, you will receive a grand reward that usually consists of stars and an useful module, the challenge station will then be removed from the node. * Faction specific star currency & crafting materials have been removed. Only the generic star currency remains. * More kinds of modifications for modules * Bluetooth multiplayer fixes 0.10.8 - Released 22.02.16 * Ship modules can now have positive or negative bonuses to their base stats. * Increased XP for battles * Much cheaper item building at workshops 0.10.7 - Released ___. * (bug fixes?) 0.10.6 - Released 26.01.16 * New Faction - Unknown(this is the current name of the new faction...) * New Ships - Object 34, Object 18, Object 61, Object 117 and Doomstar * New Guns - Tachyon Beam, Heavy Anti-matter Torpedo * New Modules - Fortification Module, Small Drone Bay M81, Drone Bay M81 * Minor fixes and improvements ** These include: *** A smaller triangular symbol is used to indicating the presence of a fleet, which does not attack on-sight, orbiting planets in a star system. *** Flagships in neutral stars are now accompanied by random ships from all factions. *** Defeating flagships in neutral stars is reward by Free Stars research points instead of the flagships' factions research points. *** Collision damage with asteroids has been adjusted. 0.10.5 - Released 17.01.16 *New Modules - Heavy Armored Fuel Cells, Heavy Impact Armor, Heavy Energy Absorber, Light Thermal Armor, Thermal Armor, Heavy Thermal Armor, Braking System. *New graphics for the fuel cells and armors. *Weapon damage are now classified in to three types: Kinetic, Heat and Energy. *Armors effects changed: **Impact Armors no longer increase Hit Points, instead it provides resistance to kinetic damage and ramming damage. **Energy Absorbers now provides resistance to energy damage instead of all damage. These only absorb energy damage instead of all damage to replenish the ships energy pool. **Introduction of Thermal Armors to provide resistance to heat damage. **Titanium Armors and Armored Fuel Cells' values have been adjusted. **Increasing HP will reduce the percentage of resistances of different damage types, ramming damage and energy absorption. *Weapon balance changes *Collision damage mechanism reworked. **These damage now affected by level and have a damage of fix value instead of proportional to max HP. **The ramming damage increased by impact armor has been reworked. **Asteroids have higher level of damage and defense when further from home. **Collision damage with the planet has been reduced. *New upgrades to the exploration ship: energy capacity and a secondary missile weapon *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Quantity of ships in stars has been decreased with the level of each ship increased. ***Faction Bases defense arrangement changed. A high military power may result in more ships. E.g. A base at 140LY with 950% can have over 40 ships of over level 1000. ***Gauntlet battles become more difficult - the increment in level of the ships increased, it may reach a few hundreds near the end of the battle even the gauntlet is close to the home base. ***Reintroduced "Change ship" and "Next enemy" when paused during battles. ***Star ingredients, as a currency, are shown between the credits and fuel in the main screen. It is also shown at the shops. ***Destroying enemies during exploration sometime yields a repair tool for small HP recovery. ***Notes can be added to individual star systems now. ***Number of drones are no longer shown in battles. ***Icons to show individual types of damage resistance are added in the battle field screen next to the status bar(where the number of drones are shown before) if the ship has installed the corresponding armors. ***Some ships have their modules refit. ***It is possible now to battle Daazen ships at neutral stars. 0.10.4 - Released 22.12.15, This is the last 2015 update * New Ship - Meteor. Only be found in Christmas Box, 5% drop. * New Weapons - Heavy Pulse Cannon and Firecracker (Only be found in Christmas Box, 10% drop.) * New Modules - Titan Drive and Heavy Titanium Armor * Balance changes - Notably Daazen getting stronger and more changes to the C-weapons. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Fuel in shop does not auto restock, it will take 1 minute per fuel to be restocked (timer starts after ship has left the faction/store) *** Store will have Christmas boxes with random objects - including unique items, Only available during the holidays **** Cost of 1 Star token/1 Star rare crafting material **** Boxes will appear until next update, 1 in 3 shops (Faction stores, smuggler bases & traders) will have the box for sale **** Boxes will be restocked/regen after 24 hours of purchase *** Boxes/Gifts will include exclusive weapons and items **** Boxes can drop the following: exploration drops (75% chance), credits (60% chance), crafting items (50% chance), weapons(10%), ships (5%), blueprints (2%), Heavy Pulse Cannon (>1%) *** Ships now enter battles with all weapons cooled down. 0.10.3 - Released 14.12.15 * New ship - Gladius. * New Satellite - Barrel (M1 to M3). Can equip thrust, ship booster tiles. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Nerf complexity, early in the game - stars closes to home now are easier. *** Star token/Rare Crafting materials in smuggler's bases now cost 30,000 credits *** Faction ships can now be bought for credits at the respective faction home bases, most light ships can be bought at the home base. *** Satellites can be bought at smuggler's bases now *** Possibility to change ship in the constructor *** Flagships on Neutral stars were nerfed by 20%. Flagships on Faction stars are harder. ***When flying to a planet on the main starmap you no longer enter "orbit". 0.10.2 - Released 11.12.15 *Donation item (IAP) - 20 star crafting material ($0.75 USD) *2 New Weapons - EMP Torpedo and Singularity Cannon *2 New ships - Eden and Tyrant *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Camera settings ***Speed improvement upgrade for exploration ship ***Button to remove all modules form unlocked slots ***Increased the limit level of enemies to 1,000,000 ***Reduced the range of the laser canon on the exploration ship ***Repair Bots no longer drain energy while idle. They now only drain while the healing beam is active. ***Targeting units (including ships with tracking weapons) are now stable ***Reworked damage, energy consumption, firing speed and range of Pulse cannons and Neutron blasters 0.10.1 - Released 02.12.15 *Upgrades for Exploration ship. *Portuguese language added. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***A new shop interface. ***Enemy drones in exploration now attacks exploration ship 0.10.0 - Released 25.11.15 *Exploration of barren planets. *French language added. Versions 0.9 0.9.8 - 16.11.15 *New ship - Viper *Enemies can now use the Quantum Detonator *Minor bug fixes and improvements **These include: ***Removed "Change ship" and "Next enemy" when paused during battles ***New counter shows how many ships available to use and to fight on top of the screen during a battle. Tap your available ships to change your current ship and tap enemy ship to send in the next enemy ship ***Advanced Star Maps available from random merchants. Instead of revealing a set radius around your ship, these maps are faction-colored and reveal the closest undiscovered military base of its respective color. 0.9.7 - Released 8.11.15 *New ship - Beholder *Taraniak, Jugrans ships and the Crab are now "live ships" with a 1% regeneration. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Enemy cap of 5 raised to 10 ***Removed surrender confirmation 0.9.6 - Release 1.11.15 *Polish localization *New ship - Egg *New weapon - Machine Gun *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Ability to scrap items and ships from your cargo hold ***Weapons are now sorted into tabs based upon type (L, C, M, T and S) 0.9.5 - Released 25.10.15 *Spanish localization *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Reload time indicators *** Fleet configuration save slots(6) *** Free (neutral) research stars added *** New Double Veteran bosses *** Next enemy button 0.9.4 - Released 20.10.15 * Hangar became larger * Removed restriction to unlock items * Radar in combat 0.9.3 - Released 19.10.15 * German localization * Hangar has been redesigned 0.9.2 - Released 12.10.15 * New ship - Falcon. * New Satellite - Maggot. S-type weapon slot. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Bosses respawn in 1-3 days *** Map of faction bases *** 2 new Double Veteran bosses *** build queue in workshops *** Black hole generator sucking ability reduced 0.9.1 - Released 4.10.15 * Workshop summary panel * Rare resources (can be obtained from flagships or found in ruins) * Smugglers bases * Ships no longer need to be repaired * Weak enemies do not attack first 0.9 *workshops *planets Versions 0.8 0.8.6 *tech tree 0.8.5 *new weapon - Railgun 0.8.4 *new ship - Leech mk2 *new weapon - Acid Cannon *new t2 boss *improved ai 0.8.3 *new bosses, tier2 bosses *new faction *new components - (small) energy absorber, rangemaster unit *new weapon - plasma multi-cannon, pulse multi-cannon, vampiric ray, black hole generator *new ship - crab 0.8.2 *enemy bases can be captured *new ships: Spike, Probe, Hatchet, Freighter *new components: Heavy Missile Launcher M2, (Small) Drone Bay A1, Drone Factory 0.8.1 *new ui design 0.8 *faction territory *ships should be repaired after battle *fuel *random events Versions 0.7 0.7.8 *new ships: Rhino, Nemesis *new components: Stealth Field, Anti-Matter Reactor, Fragmentation Bomb 0.7.7 *new ship - shadow *star maps in the stores 0.7.6 *new components: ecm jammer, repair bot 0.7.5 *new components and satellites 0.7.4 *abandoned stations *satellites 0.7.3 *new weapons and components 0.7.2 *minor improvements 0.7.1 *laboratories *new ship components 0.7 *ship constructor Versions 0.6 0.6.12 *cloud save 0.6.11 *power saving mode *ability to configure controls during the battle 0.6.10 *fight with several enemies simultaneously *planets in combat 0.6.9 *controls editor 0.6.8 *reduced cpu usage 0.6.7 *improved ai 0.6.1 *satellites Pre version 0.6 0.5.2 *ships gain experience 0.4.1 *new ships and bosses 0.2.1 *rare (mk2) ships Category:Meta